mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday
Happy Birthday is the 15th mission in the game Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background Since all out war has broken out, Don Salieri has come up with a plan. Remove all Morello's strong contacts. As the Don puts it "Get the generals, and the soldiers will give up without a fight". First in line: the City Councilor. Ironically, its his birthday, and he's celebrating it on a steamboat, the Lost Heaven Queen. The plan is to get the gun on board the boat already and shoot him during his speech and make a quick getaway. Walkthrough Get a car and make your way to the boat After the cutscene go visit Ralph. He has a new car for you: a Crusader Chromium. Once you have the car, get in and drive to the location. Once there, Go through this little gate type thing. It's by the parking lot. To your left you should see a building, go into it and take a right. Take the next door then get dressed in the new costume. Then go talk to the guard by the docks. After you have passed walk forward to the boat. At the party Head up the ramp and go left and keep going all the way to the end and take another left. You should see a door next to a staircase that has a sign on it which says "Skipper has key". Try to open the door, then go to the bottom level of the boat and look for a guy in a striped shirt and talk to him a few times until he gives you the key. Then go to the open bathroom on the floor you found the guy on and pick up the bucket from the floor. Go back to the bathroom and open the door and Tommy will clean it automatically. Then look for the gun and then hide it. When done, return the key. NOTE: If you don't clean the bathroom, he will come back later to ruin your plans (before you do all this, you may take a drink of some wine in the restaurant, but it will be harder to assassinate him, because you'll be drunk and the screen will wobble). Assassination and escape Now, head to the top floor now and just wait for the guy to show up to start his speech. Then when he comes out stand directly behind him and pull out your gun and kill him. This way you can't miss and he's sort-of shielding you from the guards. Now, run back down to the bottom floor and look for Paulie on the side waiting for you in his own little boat. There's a little gate next to his boat that you have to open in order to get in. Result After you get there, a cutscene will take place and the mission ends. You will also have the ability to open your new car. Trivia *Watch and listen to the speech. You'll have noticed that throughout the whole of this level, the councilor's room is locked. Wait for him to finish his speech, and follow right behind him, back to his room. He'll open the door and while it's open, you can get inside. As soon as you get in, the guards will turn on you, but it's interesting to see what's inside his room. *This is the only time in the game that you can drink in a bar. To do this do the following: when you get on the boat go right on to the bar, then walk to the left side of the bar. You will see a glass of wine and when you push the left mouse button, Tommy will drink from it. When you drink three times of the glass you will get drunk and the camera will turn, but only a little bit. *It is possible to listen to the City Councilor's speech before murdering the him. Transcript Speech: Thank you and welcome to this little party. I never guessed I had so many really nice friends, who I hope will drink with me on this special occasion. It never occured to me in my wildest dreams - that when I was forty - that I would end up like this. I started out with a small firm and only a few dollars, but I tried as best I could. Even in the worst of times - I always said: "With integrity a man will go farthest", and this motto has lasted till today. Later on, when things started going well -'' ''I got married to my darling Agnes. Unfortunately that terrible war came into our lives. It was a dreadful time, but we got through it alive and healthy. My darling wife and I could look forward to a victory for our beloved country. Shortly after the war, my one and only son was born. Though the times weren't easy, we did quite well. We brought our son up to be a model American and instilled in his mind the principles of being a good Christian. Even as many firms fell to ruin and folded after the boom, my business survived. I was able to make modest donations to charities, help the un-employed, become a sponsor of the arts, and further - we repaired a beautiful but devastated church. Fate would have it that I recently had to say good-bye to my son in that very church. He lost his life to a criminal! I've been in politics for a long time now. I was elected by honest citizens and I will protect their rights! I promise that the rest of my career will be aimed at the pursuit of the gangster and his counterparts for the murder of my son! I am going to clean up this town of crime! But, this is a birthday party and I've said my piece. And now, I just want you all to enjoy yourselves on this pleasant evening. I'm starting another decade of my life and I want to prosper alongside all of you in a healthy and prosperous society. For me - this is the start of a new era! I thank you. See also *Lost Heaven Queen *The City Councilor's Birthday Party Massacre *City Councilor External links *Video *Video Gallery BanditsOfRythmFrontView.png BanditsofRhytmCloseRight.png Happy Birthday image.jpg STEAMER--article image.jpg Noviny 3.jpg Category:Missions Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven